Vegeta, I Know What We're Gonna Do Today
by OfficialBacon
Summary: One of Doof's inventions has gone AWOL, and it's left up to the Z Fighters to stop it. Can they hope to survive the madness, and can Phineas, Ferb, and even Perry avoid getting busted?
1. Chapter 1

Lightning blasted the top of the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building, and an evil cackle filled the air. "Yes, Perry the Platypus! Now I will have you!"

"Wow, Ferb! Nice show, huh?" The brothers and their little group of friends were all laying back on lawn chairs, protected from the storm by a bubble of hyperconductive plastic. Electricity crackled around them, lighting the bubble after each strike. Candace was busy outside trying to find some sort of hook or hole to tie a rope through, muttering to herself as the rain poured down on her.

"Phineas...Ferb...bust...Mom...down, down, down..."

"Hey, where's Perry?" The strange little platypus had in fact wandered off again. He snuck out of the bubble through the only exit, slipping a brown fedora onto his head as he left earshot. He pulled three blades of crabgrass out of the front lawn and a tube shot out of the ground in between them. He stepped in and a slow rendition of Beethoven's 5th began playing.

The door popped open again and he stepped out, rushing to his seat in the midst of the secret lair. A familiar mustached face appeared on the huge monitor. "Greetings, Agent P. Sorry for calling you so late, but we're getting reports of cackling and mysterious lightning strikes around Doof's headquarters. The last time something quite that eery happened in known memory...well, Cleveland will never be the same for any of us again." The Major held up a teddy bear under his chin, staring blankly into the distance for almost a full minute. Perry checked his watch and the motion caught the man's attention. "Oh! Ahem...Anyway, go check on Doof, and apply thwarting as necessary. Monogram out."

Perry leapt from his chair, grabbing a jetpack from the rack and setting off.

Meanwhile on Kami's Lookout...

Dende's face was a portrait of worry. This thing...whatever it was, it was even stronger than Frieza had been. Mr. Popo stepped up behind him, his voice filled with concern.

"Dende...Are you alright?" Dende clenched the Guardian's staff.

"Yes, Mr. Popo. But I'm afraid that the Earth might not be. You were here when the Androids first struck, weren't you?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I feel there may be another one on it's way. And this whole thing is only going to get a whole lot worse if they don't do something."

Back at Doofenshmirtz Tower...

There was a knock on the door, and being the neighborly citizen he was, Doofenshmirtz cracked it open and peered around. As he closed the door, Perry the Platypus burst through the wall, flipping twice and landing in a kung fu pose.

"Really, Perry the Platypus? Really? I even opened the door for you, why can't you just use it?! Ah, never mind. Anyway, I suppose you're wondering why today's scheme is going down so late at night, so I'll tell you. I was looking through the video surveillance of all my old schemes, and I found a common denominator." Perry was feeling around the floor with his webbed feet, checking the air for laser traps. "Oh, heh. Don't worry about traps, Perry the Platypus. Didn't have time for any tonight. But back to my schemes. The commonality I found with all of my schemes was that none of them had any sort of defense except for me. That's why I have two Inators today. First off... BEHOLD, THE TIME JUMP-INATOR!" He pressed a button on a controller he had pulled from within his lab coat. A police box with a DeLorean standing on top of it was lowered from the ceiling. "It travels through time, allowing me to take over any prehistoric civilization I see fit. Dooftopia is at hand! And, as a fix to my chronic security issue, BEHOLD, THE PERFECT FIGHT-INATOR!" He mashed the other button and a robot that resembled a buffed up, 1:1.5 scale robot form of Heinz Doofenshmirtz himself. "It uses a power core designed from the best parts of my old Inators, and an AI downloaded from some guy's home-made supercomputer. I think his name was Boxers...no...no, it was Briefs! Yeah, some guy named Briefs. Real genius, this guy. Anyway, just try and thwart me." Perry shrugged and took off for the Time Jump-inator. Just as he come within ten feet of it, the Perfect Fight-inator skidded in front of him, blocking his path. He leapt up, aiming a roundhouse kick at it's head. His foot clanged off the metal head and it reached up, grabbing his foot.

"You see, Perry the Platypus? This new Inator is truly unbeatable! With his help, I will be able to rule the Tri-State Area without a hitch!" The machine threw Perry aside like a ragdoll and turned to it's creator.

"There are no challenges here. I will return with a challenge." Without another word, it lifted off and was gone into the night sky. Doof stared after it, a blank look on his face.

"Huh. I need to remember to thumbs-down that Briefs guy."

Back in Danville...

The conductive bubble had shut down mysteriously almost five minutes ago, and Ferb was still hard at work on the circuit board. None of them had thought to check the power grid until suddenly the ground beneath them began to shake.

"Ummm...Ferb, we might need to check the stabilizers." The brothers rushed out the exit where Candace was waiting for them, not allowing her hands to leave the ball.

"Look, you two. At least keep this thing still. How am I supposed to bust you if I can't even make sure this thing stays in one place?"

"Working on it!" The boys rushed past her and were greeted to the sight of a very large, very angry looking pharmacist robot. "Ferb...You didn't install a seek and destroy security system on this thing, did you?" The taller brother shook his head. "Right. Didn't think so. That being said, we might consider running." They turned around and did just that.

"Where are you punks going?" The bros didn't even bother answering. They swung around the corner, their panting letting everyone know that it was time to clear out.

On Kami's Lookout...

"So, there's another android?" Dende nodded, sweat beading on his forehead.

"But this one wasn't built by Doctor Gero. In fact, it's not even on this world." Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Then why is it our problem? We have enough trouble saving this world every three years." Dende shook his head.

"You don't understand. It's more powerful than anything you've ever encountered. Even Buu wasn't this strong." This seemed to pique a bit more interest in both of them, Goku especially.

"Wow, really? Oh, man, I can't wait to get a look at him. I wonder if he'll be willing to go a few rounds?"

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that. He's determined to find and destroy the highest power levels he can, and he's learning rapidly. He's already taken out the strongest forces on his own world, and I can only assume he'll be coming here next. Unfortunately, he might just try to keep looking there, and that would result in the complete destruction of their world."

"So you want us to get up there and stop him, is that it?" Dende nodded. "Hm. Fine, just give me some directions. Kakarot, go check and see if any of your little friends want to tag along." Goku nodded and pressed two fingers to his forehead. He focused on one point, and suddenly he was there.

"Hey, Piccolo! Vegeta and I are gonna go fight a new android. You in?" The Namekian opened his eyes, standing up straight.

"Another one? Sure. For some reason, beating up machines just doesn't get old."


	2. Chapter 2: They Call Him Norm

"You ready, Ferb? Let's boot it up." They both clicked switches on the bubble and it shook, spewing smoke from every orifice. "Right. Well, we know what that robot thing does. At least that's one thing on our side." As he finished speaking, the grass around him began to twirl in the opposite direction. A huge, obviously metallic robot lowered himself to the ground. "Hey, Ferb. Does he look familiar to you?" The British genius nodded. "I thought so." The bot stepped forward and raised a hand in greeting.

"Hello, boys. My name is Norm." Phineas squinted at the robot for a moment.

"Does he look familiar to you, Ferb?" No reply was forthcoming. "Yeah, I guess not. Anyway, what's up, Norm?"

"Well you see, my creator recently built another robot, but like many of his creations, he lost control of it. So I've decided to take things into my own hands and eliminate the danger it poses." Phineas nodded, picking up a wrench and toying with it on instinct.

"Well, sounds like a pretty solid plan. What do you need us for?"

"I couldn't help but notice the fact that you have a functioning energy containment unit here, and so I came to ask if you could apply the same technology to me." Ferb set down his toolkit and walked a quick circle around Norm.

"I guess so. Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today."

"Hey Phineas! Watcha doin'?" Phineas turned to see the adorableness that was Isabella strolling toward him.

"Applying last night's energy containment technology to this robot." Norm threw up a hand in welcome.

"My name is Norm."

"Hi, Norm. Anything I can do to help out, Phineas?"

"'Sup, nerds?" Buford stomped through the back gate, dragging Baljeet by the straps of his overalls.

"Hey, guys. We're just putting last night's invention onto this robot."

"My name is Norm."

"Phineas and Ferb! You guys built a robot again?" Candace's head was sticking out of the window as she screamed.

"My name is Norm."

"You guys are so busted! I'm getting Mom!" Her head shot back into the window as she ran back down the hall and started slamming on her parents' door. The door creaked open and Linda's head peeked out, squinting. "Mom, you've got to come see what Phineas and Ferb are doing!"

"Candace, I can't see much of anything. I'm still a bit shine-blind from the Steel Needle Knitting Competition last night." Despite her protests, Linda was dragged by the arm out the door, down the hall, and out the back door.

"See, Mom! I told you!" Linda grinned as she looked up, covering her eyes from the sun.

"Oh, you boys made a new friend. Good for you."

"My name is Norm."

"Nice to meet you, Norm. Candace, if there's nothing else I'll be in my room with the lights off."

"But... Fine. But I will bust you for this, trust me." This last was to the boys as she stepped away, closing the door behind her. There was silence for a few moments before finally they couldn't take it anymore and all asked the same question simultaneously.

"Hey, where's Perry?" Once again, he was gone. Nobody had particularly noticed when he'd reappeared last night, mostly because he had done so while they were asleep. But now he was back in his lair, rushing up to the monitor once again.

"Ah, Agent P. Today, you won't actually be dealing with Doofenshmirtz. So far as we can tell, his only scheme today is to work on more Inator patterns. Instead, you will be sent to the outskirts of Danville to locate this." A metallic ball popped up on the screen beside Monogram's face. "We have reason to believe that this ship contained alien life forms that may or may not be hazardous to our planet. We need you to find them, establish communications if possible, and detain them if necessary. Good luck, Agent P." Perry nodded, rushing back to his jetpack.

On the surface, Phineas and Ferb were almost finished with the modifications to the bubble technology. "Alright, Ferb. Hand me that torque wrench, aaaaaand done! Norm, you're all set."

"Thank you, boys."

"No problem, but are you sure that'll be enough? If this robot's as strong as you were conveniently telling us offscreen, that absorption suit might not cut it." Norm put a hand to his chin.

"Well, now that you mention it, it's very possible that I might not be able to defeat my brother robot, even with this new ability. Do you have anything else that you could give me to assist in the battle?"

"Well, not you, but we do have a few ideas of our own. Ferb, Baljeet, if you would." Ferb grabbed a metal pole leaning up against a tree and jammed it down the back of his overalls, pressing a button on the top. Baljeet propped himself up against the tree and began tapping on a keyboard. With each tap, Ferb began to execute kicks and flips that seemed anatomically impossible. "We took the Ferbalistic Groovatron and installed the same propulsion systems in the limbs that we used for Meap's spaceship. Baljeet controls it from this computer, and with his typing speed combined with the strength of the machine, Ferb should be a lean, green, fighting machine." Ferb nodded, and they set off through the front gate.

**So, this chapter was a little bit short, mostly because I wanted to introduce the prospect that both Ferb and Norm would be contenders here. I promise, all the DBZ characters will be met in the next chapter. Leave feedback in the reviews, and I'll see you in the next one.**


	3. Chapter 3: Max Power Meetup

Goku leapt out of the Briefs' spaceship, chuckling to himself. "Come on, you guys. How are you not excited? I can feel at least one huge power level already!" Vegeta rolled his eyes as he lowered to the ground.

"Androids don't have power levels, you idiot. Whatever it is you're feeling, we're not here to fight it."

"Maybe, but that's not to say it couldn't lead us to the android. After all, we are kind of new here. Come on, I can use my Instant Transmission."

"Whatever." The whole crew latched onto Goku and he pressed two fingers to his forehead. Just like that, they were suddenly all right in the middle of a street. Piccolo leapt over a car just as they landed, glancing over at Goku angrily.

"Oops! My bad." They rushed out of the street, looking around as they went. "Do you guys feel that power level now, though?" The whole group nodded grudgingly. "It seems like it's coming from right over there." As if on cue, the gate he had been gesturing to opened, revealing a group of children.

"Kakarot, get it!" They all understood at the same time and charged directly at the huge robot following the kids.

"My name is Norm." Just as Vegeta swung at it for the first time, it disappeared, reappearing just behind him. A claw extended from his arm and wrapped around Vegeta's neck, effectively holding him in place. Piccolo hung back, firing energy blasts into the robot's body, but they just seemed to melt into it. All this had transpired before the kids even had time to react, but now they were panicking.

"Whoa! Calm down!" One little one was hiding behind the fence, the redhead was trying to flag down the Z Fighters, the bulky one had squared up to Krillin, the little girl was waving a bright orange sash in the air, and the green haired one with the huge power level was just standing there. The only one to pay any attention to them was Goku, but luckily he was able to get everyone's attention by transforming straight into a Super Saiyan 3.

As the pandemonium calmed, Norm released his grip on Vegeta and the groups sized each other up. There was an awkward silence until Phineas finally got up the nerve to speak. "So, are these the guys you were talking about, Norm?"

"I'm afraid not. I don't have any data on them whatsoever." Vegeta gestured to Norm.

"Look, we have no quarrel with you, but we were sent here to destroy an android, and there he is." Each of the kids looked back at Norm as he began speaking.

"Ah, yes. I believe I understand now. You are searching for my brother android. I am also looking for him in an attempt to detain him. If we could join forces, I believe our chances of success would be greatly increased." Goku eyed him suspiciously for a moment, but began to nod slowly.

"Alright, we'll go with you. But just know, if you give me any reason to fight, I won't be holding back." Norm nodded in agreement. "Great. Now that that's out of the way, I have a few questions for you guys. First things first, how did you get such a high power level?" He looked directly at Ferb. "Seriously, you've got to have at least 70,000,000 there, and I didn't get that powerful until I became a Super Saiyan." Ferb reached a hand back and drew the rod from within his overalls. After displaying it, he slid it back in and Baljeet tapped a few keys. Almost instantly, Ferb disappeared and reappeared in midair with a foot aimed at Goku's head. Goku reached up and blocked with a single finger, raising an eyebrow in surprise. "So it works in tandem. Huh. Say, aren't you kids a bit young to be playing around with worldbreaking technology?" Phineas looked at him blankly for a second before replying.

"Yes, yes we are." There was an awkward silence before Vegeta finally lost his patience.

"Are we waiting for Christmas, or are we going to find an android?" Unbeknownst to them, however, there was a redhead with a recorder sneaking around the corner. She clicked it on just as Norm began speaking again.

"I don't believe we'll have to go very far. My brother android seems to have reprogrammed himself to track and capture the highest concentrations of energy he can find. Considering the amount of energy I'm reading here, he should be back in about fifteen minutes. That being said, we might want to consider moving on out of the residential area." They all nodded. Candace, just barely having time enough to register any of this, decided to reveal herself.

"Hey, guys. So, where exactly were you planning on going?" There was a silence as they all thought for a moment.

"That depends. Kakarot, where did you leave the Senzu beans?" Goku scratched the back of his head.

"Heh. I think they're still back at the ship." Vegeta rubbed a palm against his face.

"Of course they are. Well, we have a destination. Let's get moving."

Back on the edge of the Tri-State Area, Perry had just landed his jetpack and was looking around. There was the ship, there was the huge government setup around it, there was the mysterious military leader with an unidentifiable facial marring, but no aliens in sight. Just as he had come to this conclusion, his wrist communicator beeped in.

"Agent P, we've recently received intelligence that the aliens are on the move. They seem to have some form of teleportation ability, and they've used it to move straight to Danville. In fact, they're on your street right now! Get back here, Agent P, on the double!" Perry didn't need to be told twice. He leapt back into his jetpack and was gone in a flash.

**Whew! Honestly, I have to say I seriously appreciate the waves of attention this story's been getting. Not trying to brag or anything, but I was kind of expecting this with the first P+F and DBZ crossover on the site. Also, the dedicated reader award goes to Fear, even though I can't directly reply to him. Thanks for reading, and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Battle Begins

As the group flew, each of the kids resting on the back of one of the Z Fighters, they had conversations between themselves. Phineas and Goku were the chattiest of the group easily.

"So, how did you turn your hair all blonde like that?"

"Oh, that? That's called a Super Saiyan 3. It's the highest level of Saiyan power. See, this..." His hair shot up into a point and turned gold. "This is a Super Saiyan 1, and this..." One lock of his hair pointed down and electricity crackled across his skin. "This is a Super Saiyan 2. In each form, I get consecutively stronger." Phineas nodded, completely oblivious to the looks they were getting from all the other members of the group. Vegeta was rolling his eyes in annoyance while Buford up on his back stared in awe.

Candace, on the other hand, was staring in shock at Goku. "Wait, you can turn blonde just like that?" Goku looked back for a moment.

"Well...Yeah. I couldn't always do that, though. In order for me to do it the first time, Krillin had to die." The whole group looked back over their shoulders at the shorter fighter, who was holding his face in his palm.

"Don't remind me." Phineas glanced over at his brother.

"Hey, Ferb! I think I know what we're going to do tomorrow!" His step-brother held up a thumb in agreement. "Speaking of which, is that your ship down there with the jetpack running away from it?"

Down below, Perry couldn't believe his eyes. There they were, seven alien life forms with his friends and family settled firmly on their backs. Luckily, the jetpack shielded him from their line of sight, but having them here would be a serious impediment.

"Yeah, that's the one. Let me land right quick." They all started on a downward course, landing lightly on the ground and dropping off the kids. Goku pressed two fingers to his forehead and disappeared, reappearing a few seconds later with a tan sack in his hand. "Here we go, fresh Senzu beans. If this android's as strong as he's supposed to be, we might need these."

Perry had already landed, throwing the jetpack off and stowing his fedora...somewhere. He waddled up to the group, purring in appreciation.

"Oh, there you are, Perry." Vegeta shot the group an odd look.

"Why do have a platypus with a power level five times higher than the average human?" Phineas glanced back, clearly confused.

"I think you might be a bit off. He's a platypus for sure, but that power level doesn't quite sound right. After all, they don't do much." There was an awkward silence until an unknown voice rang out across the field.

"Challenge sighted." They whipped around, seeing none other than the Doof-Bot. It smashed into the ground, focusing each of the Z Fighters in it's sights. Goku drew himself up to his full height.

"I guess you're the android we came for. My name is Goku."

"Primary challenge located. Commencing detainment." It charged him, throwing a fist straight at his midsection. Goku stuck out a hand, catching the robot's arm. They both skidded back about twenty yards, the metal in the bot's arm groaning under the strain. Phineas nudged Piccolo's thigh.

"Shouldn't you guys be helping him out?" Piccolo shook his head.

"Not yet. Goku is the strongest fighter among us, and if he wants a good fight he'll make his opponent give him one. Trust me, this is still a warmup for him."

As they slowed to a halt, Goku's hair stood on end and turned gold. "Now, shall we?" He swung a leg at the android, connecting perfectly with it's neck. The bot spun out of control, sliding across the ground. It leapt up, attacking again, but this time when Goku aimed a downward strike at it's shoulder, it dodged out of the way, leaping up and throwing a fist at him again. He blocked, throwing it's body upward. He leapt up, following it by just a few feet.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow as his eyes flicked back and forth on the battlefield. Candace gulped as she approached him. "So, can you actually see what's going on?" He nodded. "Can you tell who's winning?"

"As it stands, Kakarot has the advantage for a few reasons. He's only using a small percentage of his power. That combined with the android's lack of experience puts the odds in his favor for now."

"What do you mean for now?"

"This android is displaying a unique capability I've only ever seen in Kakarot himself. It is learning as it fights. Each technique that Kakarot uses against it, it absorbs into it's own style. If Kakarot draws this fight out, I fear that the android may become more than any of us can hope to handle." Candace whipped her head back to the fight, awe spread across her face.

"Then why are you guys just standing here? Get out there and save a world!" Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Well?! GO!" He lifted into the air, grunting with annoyance. Just as Goku slipped a fist through the android's defenses and slammed it into the metallic face, Vegeta met him on the opposite side with a booted foot. The android slipped out from between them and blinked once or twice.

"New threat identified. Potential for increased threat. Increasing power output to three percent." Both Saiyans stumbled backward in shock.

"What?! How much power have you been using?" The android turned to Goku.

"Until now I have been using exactly 1.349 percent of my full power." Vegeta gritted his teeth.

"Alright, Kakarot. I hope you're ready, because it looks like the real fight has just begun."


	5. Chapter 5: Strategies, Sciences, Saiyans

Goku smashed into a boulder, gasping for breath. They had been at this for almost five minutes, but he was already half done. Vegeta didn't seem to be doing any better. The prince skidded along the ground in front of him as Goku tore his arms from the rock. He was too late. The android smashed to the ground in front of him, grabbing him by the neck.

"You do not possess the energy I projected you would. You are no challenge." Just as the bot finished speaking, his head flew sideways and his body followed, dropping Goku to the ground.

"Thanks, Gohan." The young man reached down, helping his father to his feet.

"No problem, Dad. But I'll be honest, we're going to need more than just you and Vegeta if we're going to win this fight. I've got Goten and Trunks up there fusing, and you'd best go Super Saiyan 3 if we want to compete." Goku nodded.

"Right. Just a second." He closed his eyes and energy lit up around him. A bright light emanated from his body, and when it faded his hair had extended down to his thighs.

Back up on the hill where the kids stood, each one of them gasped. Phineas turned to Isabella, his eyes bulging with excitement. "Isabella, can you help me find some parts really quickly?" She blushed.

"You want me to help?" He looked around.

"Sure! In fact, I think we're going to need the lot of us. Guys, bring it in! I'm going to need Ferb's Junior Scientist Electrician Kit, my left handed flange turner, the controllers from our old treehouse robots, and a few other things. Candace, you find the controllers, Isabella, you get the flange turner, Baljeet and Buford, you two grab the kit. I'll get the rest of it." They were already jogging back to the house.

Vegeta walked back into the midst of the fight, trying to tune out the superior powers around him now that Gotenks had landed in the midst of the group, lighting up as a Super Saiyan 3.

The android was back up and moving quickly still, but it stopped as soon as all the fighters had landed. "New input available. Reclassifying opponent threat levels." He started on the far right with Yamcha, moving left to Krillin, Tien, Goku, Norm, Ferb, Gohan, Vegeta, and finally Gotenks.

"New threat levels: Minimal, minimal, minimal, moderate, minimal, minimal, moderate, minimal, moderate." Vegeta's eyes bulged and veins popped all over his body.

"You obviously are missing something. It seems quite clear to me your data bank is ill stocked if you'd classify me as a minimal threat. I am the Prince of all Saiyans! I have destroyed worlds, android! You are nothing to me. You dare rate the Prince of all Saiyans as a minimal threat?! Well, let me show how big of a threat I can BE!" His power exploded as he charged, smashing a fist into the droid's face. He let loose with a volley of punches, skidding the bot back a few hundred yards, each one releasing sparks and oil into the air around them. When he'd had his fill of physically punishing the offending android, he extended one arm so that his palm rested on the android's forehead. "How's this for a minimal threat? BIG BANG ATTACK!" The android's head disappeared in a flash of blue light, and smoke and dust covered the both of them.

Up on the hill, Phineas and the crew had just gotten back. All they could see was that both Vegeta and the robot were gone and there was a strange cloud of smoke in the middle of the field. "Whoa...Did Vegeta do that?" The cloud began to clear and there stood the both of them, Vegeta's hand still extended.

"Yes, yes he did." Buford was, as usual, the only one who seemed able to speak in a moment with this much tension. "Look, nerd. You just had me run a mile carrying a nerd and a nerd kit. You'd better have a reason for it." Phineas jerked back to his inventing.

"Right. Isabella, hand me that flange tuner and that sewing needle."

Back on the ground, the paint on the android's face had been completely melted off on the left side, giving it a very deadly look. It's voice was still the same metallic droning. "Recalculating. Subject threat level increased to moderate. Current power level insufficient. Increasing to forty percent power." They all lowered for a fight as the droid charged again. This time, it seemed a bit more even. Nobody could hit anything. The robot swung punches and kicks wildly in every direction that might have held a Z Fighter, but he never connected. At the same time, the Z Fighters couldn't get close enough to land an attack. He was just too fast.

"Guys, we can't hope to beat him until we get him to his full power. That's when his body will be under the most strain. Is there any way we can at least look like more of a threat?" Goku skidded back, his teeth gritted.

"Gohan, come here! I've got an idea." Gohan rushed over to his father. "If you and I fuse, it should be enough to scare him into using his full power." Gohan's eyes lit up.

"You're right! That's genius!" He was interrupted from his thoughts as a huge kick smashed into his back, sending him flying through a wall of rock. The bot landed beside Goku, throwing another kick at his head. On such short notice, Goku went straight into autopilot.

Duck, block, sidestep, now punch. His fist was caught mid-strike by the huge hand of the android. He used the new leverage point to swing around and slam a foot into the bot's neck. He gasped as he realized the complete lack of effect. The droid reached across, grabbing Goku's face and smashing him into the ground, cracking the ground beneath them. Goku couldn't see what happened, but he couldn't feel the weight on him anymore. He pulled his face out of the rocks and rolled over.

Norm had tackled his brother into the side of the cliff. "Goku, you might want to get back to whatever you were doing. I can only hold him for so long." Goku nodded.

"Thanks, Norm." He spun about, yelling to all his companions. "Guys, we've got to find Gohan! Let's go!" Z Fighters sprung up from the ground like daisies, leaping into the air.

Up on the hill, Phineas lifted his new invention into the air with pride. "Here it is! The Super Sweater!" To everyone else, it just looked like a normal gray sweater.

"While that certainly sounds cool, keep in mind that we have idea what you're talking about." He shook himself.

"Right. If anyone puts this on, it'll increase their energy output by almost ten times normal. All it does is tweak your nervous system. I know ten times isn't a lot for a human, but for one of these guys it could be the difference between defeat and victory." Isabella rushed up, hugging Phineas with pride.

"That's genius! But...How exactly were you planning on getting it to them?" He chuckled.

"No problem. Watch." He slid the sweater over his head and it shrunk, matching his body size perfectly. "Now, grab on." Isabella muttered as she latched her arms around his neck, bringing her face in close to his.

"Twist my arm, why don't you?"

"What was that, Isabella?" She blushed, coughing to cover up her whispering.

"Heh...Nothing!" He looked at her confusedly.

"Well, never mind. Let's get out of here!" He leapt into the air, carrying the lot of them with him.

**Sorry this chapter took so much longer than the others, but I've been a bit busy what with the season. A request to those of you who have read my other stories, I'm still waiting for chapter suggestions on My Little Warriors. If you could leave me some in that story's reviews or just PM them to me, I would be infinitely appreciative. Either way, see you in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: Danger, Son Goku!

Gohan yanked himself from within the pile of rubble, shaking his head to clear it. Most of the Z Fighters' power levels had shrunk back down to size. Had they won?

"Gohan, let's go!" That was Piccolo. He looked up and saw the lot of them just coming over the mountains.

"Right, so it's not over yet." He leapt into the air, blasting off toward them. "So, what'd I miss?" Goku took a deep breath as he landed beside them.

"Not much. Last I saw, Norm was taking on the android, but I don't know how long he can hold out. If we're going to fuse, we'd best do it now." Gohan opened his mouth to speak, but received a faceful of dust for his trouble. Norm had smashed through the rock wall on his right, skidding along the ground, sending sparks flying.

"Goku, I'd advise getting out of here as quickly as possible. My brother seems to have picked up on rage from your friend Vegeta, and I believe he intends to test his new knowledge on you." Goku's eyes bulged.

"Wait, he can learn emotions, too? Wow, this guy's something else, isn't he?" He was shaken from his ministrations by a voice in his head.

_"Goku, you dolt! Get out of there!"_

_ "Oh, hi, King Kai. How did you find me all the way out here?"_

_ "That's not important right now. Look, Goku, that android you're fighting was born from the data it collected on you and the other Z Fighters. Even if you were to fuse with Gohan, you still couldn't hope to beat it. Come up to the Kai world and I'll see what I can do."_

_ "Okay, then. Oh, and if you could have some dinner ready that would be great!"_

Goku looked around at his group. "Alright, guys. Grab on, we're heading to the Kai world. King Kai thinks he might be able to help us out." They all placed a hand on him as he pressed two fingers to his forehead. Just as they disappeared, the Doof-bot came crashing into the clearing, steam curling off of it's body.

"I will find you."

Meanwhile, Phineas and the crew of kids were just now realizing that the fight had moved on. Candace rolled her eyes as they regrouped. "Come on, twerp. Quit keeping us in suspense. We all know you've got some mysterious device that can teleport us directly to where we need to be, right?" There was silence as Phineas rubbed his chin.

"Well, I have an idea if nothing else. Buford, do you still have that kit?" He passed the tiny box over to the pointy youth. "Candace, can I see your phone please?" The teen warily passed her phone off to her younger brother. "Great, but I'll still need some sort of solid headgear..."

"Will these do?" They all whipped around to find none other than Irvin. He was holding out the bright red glasses he always wore.

"I can't ask you to give up your glasses, Irvin. Also, how did you get here?"

"I snuck up and grabbed Buford's shoelaces as you guys took off. And don't worry about the glasses. I won't be that prevalent in this story anyway."** (That was a 4****th**** Wall joke. Hah.)**

Phineas took the glasses, grinning. "These will do perfectly! Just a second." He flipped open Candace's phone and cracked out the camera casing and LCD display. Next he pulled from Ferb's kit a length of wire and a tiny circuit board. He pressed the board and LCD up against the right lens of the glasses, connecting them with the wire. He continued gutting the phone, reattaching the LCD and camera to the battery through the circuit board. After about three minutes, he held up a strange device built around the glasses. "It's not perfect, but it'll do. Now, if I just pop this on right quick..." He slid the glasses over his eyes, flipping a switch on the board. Light burst from behind the right lens and he grinned. "Well, who wants to know their power level?"

Goku and the group landed just a few feet from King Kai, scaring him straight onto his back. "Good grief, Goku! You're gonna kill me again one of these days!" Goku rubbed the back of his head.

"Heh...Sorry, King Kai. Anyway, you said you might be able to help us out with this robot, right?" The Kai stood up, nodding.

"Yeah, I can help you out. If you plan on finishing this fight alive, you're gonna need help from one of the Briefs scientists. You're friends with Bulma, right?" Vegeta tore through the ranks of the Z Fighters, grabbing King Kai by the shirt.

"Don't even think about it, bugface! You won't be bringing Bulma into any of this." King Kai flailed around in Vegeta's grasp, trying everything he could to escape.

"Hey, all you'll need to do is have her talking to you! She won't even have to move!" Vegeta slowly released the deity's neck.

"Alright, what's the catch?" King Kai rubbed his neck, checking for bruises.

"Well, she'll have to come in after you've put the robot down and ensure that the operation system is sufficiently destroyed. She and her father are the only people who might know what this thing is really capable of." Vegeta growled, but said nothing further. Goku stroked his chin.

"Well, if we're there with her, I guess it'd be alright." The group nodded slowly. "Alright, then. King Kai, if you'd do the honors." The buglike Kai nodded, turning and flicking his antennae around.

"Just a moment...there we go! Go ahead, Goku." The Saiyan stepped forward and placed a hand on his back.

_"Hey, Bulma! Can you hear me?" _The blue-haired lady jumped back from her table.

"Goku? Where are you?"

_"The guys and I are in Otherworld right now, and we kind of need a little help."_

"Wait, did you die again? Goku, you can't be wished back again! What were you thinking?!"

_"Relax! We're not dead, but we just barely escaped a deadly robot that was built using Capsule Corp. technology. King Kai can connect you to us on the battlefield and you can show us how to defeat it, right?" _She threw her hands up into the air.

"Good grief, Goku! You're asking me to show you how to beat something I didn't even know existed! Can you at least show me a picture of it?" Goku looked around, silently asking for suggestions. Everybody just shrugged.

_"Well...I really can't. Sorry, Bulma- hold on." _Ferb had just strolled up, popped a button off of his overalls and handed it to Goku. Goku gave him a questioning look, but Ferb just mimicked a camera. _"Never mind that, Bulma. I might just be able to if you'll hold on a second." _Back on Earth, her foot was tapping a mile a minute. 

Ferb pulled a small phone from his left pocket and took the button back, pressing it to the back of the phone. The screen lit up and there was a picture of the Doof-bot. He turned it, showing the picture to Goku. He focused intently on it, getting his face in mere inches from the screen. _"Alright, Bulma. If you close your eyes, you should be able to see it." _Bulma did just that, and stumbled back a few seconds later, crashing into the table.

"G-Goku? You can't fight that thing if it's what I think it is. Trust me, you won't win."

_"We don't have a choice, Bulma. If we don't fight it, it could end up destroying an entire world!"_

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT, YOU IDIOT?! TRUST ME, IF YOU FIGHT THAT THING, YOU AND ALL YOUR FRIENDS ARE GONNA DIE!" She took a deep breath. "Look, Goku, that thing has a symbol on it's chest that means it's a carrying device."

_"A carrying device for what?"_

"Well, we didn't use them too often, but usually it was for unneeded samples of some deadly pathogen or specimen that just couldn't be trusted. Once they were in the container, we loaded them down with old junk and sent them out into space. Not only does that thing probably have every bit of knowledge on how you guys fight, but if you puncture it in any way, you'll all probably get infected with some deadly disease." Goku scratched his head in confusion. This was going to be one tough fight.

** Short chapter is short, but the next one will have action for days, I promise. I really just needed a break between the big reveal on what the bot was and the final fight. Trust me, this next one is gonna blow everyone away.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Final Showdown

** I'M BACK! Man, does it feel good to be writing again. Before I start up this next chapter, however, I have a few things to say. First of all, Happy New Year to everybody! May it be ever better than the last one. And secondly, after I complete my current set of stories, I'll be transitioning to mostly one-offs for a while. Too many ideas and all that. But, without further ado, here is our exciting conclusion!**

Goku and Vegeta were still going back and forth over potential solutions to their robot problem when King Kai's antennae shot up again. "Whoo! Goku, I think you've got a caller!" Goku leapt up and over the group, landing with his hand on King Kai's back.

_"Hello? Testing, testing, one, two, three. Is this thing on?"_ The voice was high and squeaky, but clearly that of a man.

_"Hi! My name's Goku. Who am I speaking to?"_

_ "Oh, hello. My name is Heinz Doofenshmirtz. You wouldn't happen to be near a big, handsome robot, would you?" _Goku looked around, seeing only Norm.

_"Well, there's a guy here made of metal, but I don't know if I'd call him handsome."_

_ "Hey, what are you implying? I'll have you know that he's one of my best creations!" _Goku turned once again and gestured to Norm. The huge robot stomped over and placed a single finger next to Goku's hand.

_"Hello, sir."_

_ "Wait, Norm?! What are you doing there?"_

_ "Currently, I'm working on a plan to incapacitate your new creation. And if I may ask, how are you speaking to us?"_

_ "Oh, I just cobbled together a few bits and bobs from my Other Dimension-Inator and my Memory Delete-Inator. And how exactly are you planning to defeat my Perfect Fight-Inator?"_

_ "Well, we don't-" _Norm was cut off suddenly as Goku swatted his hand off of King Kai's back.

"Hold up, Norm. We can't be sure that's really your creator. It could be that other robot if he saw me talking to King Kai." Norm placed a hand on his chin.

"I see. Thank you, Goku. But going back to our plan, have you come up with anything?" Goku mirrored Norm's action.

"Well, that depends. As things stand, we really can't fight it without some sort of medicine to counteract whatever disease is in there. And if Bulma doesn't know what we're up against, she can't make anything to stop it." As he finished speaking, Gohan stepped in behind him.

"Hey, dad. Didn't we use a Kamehameha to destroy every living part of Cell? Couldn't we just do the same thing against this robot?" Goku nodded for a few seconds, thinking silently.

"I guess so, but we'd have to put his body under enough strain that it would dissolve him entirely. How are we supposed to do that?" Gohan looked back at their group of friends.

"Well, we're hanging out with the strongest beings in existence. If we all hit him at the same time, I'm sure we could get him pretty stressed out." Goku's nodding grew more and more enthusiastic. "Alright...alright, I've got it. Here's the plan, guys!" They all grouped around him, eager to hear the plan.

Back on Earth, the Doof-bot sat under a huge waterfall, eyes closed. The water splashed against his back, running down his legs that were crossed beneath him. Phineas and the others crept around the rock face, eying the waterfall.

"He's learned how to meditate. Did he even see anyone doing that?" Phineas shook his head.

"I guess he learned how to learn from fighting someone else with that ability. Just from fighting Goku, he learned to build his own techniques." Candace shuffled back against the rock wall, rattling pebbles back and forth.

"SSHHHH!" The entire group turned toward her, and the robot's eyes shot open.

"Abnormal energy signature detected. Begin reconnaissance." The robot charged up to them, pressing his nose right up to that of Phineas. Candace's eyes bulged out.

"Hey! Back off, Freako!" The bot threw an arm out to the side, grabbing her by the waist. "Whoa! Phineas! A little help here?!" Phineas didn't get enough time to help, as the robot began traveling very rapidly away from them, leaving a huge trail of dust. Gohan lowered to the ground between them, holding Candace around the shoulders. They all stared at him, and he turned and stared at Phineas.

"How did you come by that power level? You were just a regular human boy last time, no offense." Phineas shook himself from his shock.

"None taken. Here, give this to someone on your team." He shrugged the Super Sweater off and handed it over. Gohan took it, looking it over curiously.

"Alright...not bad. We really need to have you talk to Bulma." There were a few moments of silence. "But, that's for later. Guys, please just stay here. We'll be back in a while." He lifted into the air, staring intently at the settling dust the robot's trail had left. A ball of power lit up around him and he was gone, another dust trail picking up behind.

When he finally caught up with the robot, the entire crew had circled around the battlefield. Tien and Piccolo were both up on rock formations, each in an attack formation. Tien's hands were in a triangle formation, and two of Piccolo's fingers were against his forehead. Krillin and Yamcha were both preparing Kamehameha Waves. "Vegeta, catch!" Gohan tossed the sweater through the air and Vegeta snatched it just before it hit the ground.

"What's this supposed to be?"

"Just put it on!" Vegeta started grumbling about what had happened the last time someone in that outfit had told him to put on a new accessory. He slid the sweater over his head and his eyes bulged. His fists came back and his aura bulged.

"Kakarot! Go to Super Saiyan 3! I need a comparison." Goku was already in the process of going to his maximum power. Light flashed through the air and there he stood as a Super Saiyan 3. The Doof-bot glanced back and forth from Vegeta to Goku.

"Conflicting energy signatures. Eliminate superior threat. Determining..." Goku drew both hands back.

"Everyone, now's our chance! Vegeta, go!" Vegeta leapt into the air above the group, his arms already thrown out to the sides.

"SPECIAL BEAM..."

"TRI-BEAM..." The bot's eye twitched and it's head rocked from side to side.

"Overwhelming power signals. Activating maximum power." It's eyes glowed red and it's entire body glowed yellow with energy. Just as it finished powering up, it leapt into the air after Vegeta.

"CANNON!"

"HAAAAAA!" Every single attack struck him at the same time. Krillin and Yamcha's Kamehamehas had each hit one knee, Tien's Tri-beams were pummeling his chest, and Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon was drilling into the back of his neck. These four effectively pinned him in place.

"Insufficient power...Detonate secondary battery..." The yellow tinge on the robot's surface turned red and he rocketed upward, escaping the barrage of attacks.

"WHAT?" Goku charged after him in shock, but was stopped by Gohan.

"Dad, we underestimated him. But he's putting his body under even more strain than we anticipated. I think that if one of us can get off a Kamehameha at full power, it'll be enough to finish this."

"That's not what I'm worried about. Look!" The bot was almost to Vegeta, who's arms were still extended. The wind rushed around him and lightning blasted the sky above him, while everywhere else was perfectly clear and still. "He's still trying to follow the plan!" Without a second thought, Goku pressed two fingers to his forehead and suddenly he was directly in the robot's path. "Vegeta, how much time do you need to finish charging your attack?" Vegeta panted with the strain, but managed to throw out a few words.

"Kakarot...what are you doing?"

"You're closer than any of us to a finishing move. Just let me buy you some time."

"Y-You're insane!"

"We don't have time for this, Vegeta. I might be able to get you a minute, two at best." Vegeta grunted in frustration.

"Not enough...time. I'll need at least four..." Goku looked back over his shoulder in shock.

"Four?! Oh, man..." He looked back down to the ground. "Gohan! Remember when we fought Broly?" Gohan grimaced.

"Right. Guys, give my dad all the energy you can! He's gonna buy Vegeta enough time to finish this thing!" They all turned in unison, extending one arm to Goku. Green stripes of energy flew through the air, connecting with Goku's body. His aura grew, shaking the ground beneath them. He tore his shirt off, throwing it to the ground.

"Now, let's go." Both the Doof-bot and Goku disappeared, reappearing only for short bursts of energy as they smashed into one another. When they reappeared permanently, it was just above the ground in the midst of the Z Fighters. Goku leapt back, peppering the ground with energy blasts as he moved. The robot followed, flying just above the dust clouds that rose up in Goku's wake. Just as he reached the end of the cloud, he rose both arms up and two energy balls formed at their ends. When Goku didn't emerge from the cloud, however, his immediate reaction was to spin about, throwing them both directly behind him.

Goku barely had time to dodge as both blasts flew past him. He dashed forward, crossing his arms in a barring fashion. He smashed into the bot's neck and they both flew back to the middle of the canyon, smashing through dozens of rock formations as they went. Finally, as they passed over the Z Fighters once again, Goku redirected the both of them, slamming the Doof-bot's back into the dirt. He leapt out of the trench it had created, landing a few meters back and taking a deep breath.

"Even with our combined power, Goku's only going to last a little while longer against this thing. Vegeta! How much time left?!" Vegeta yelled back down, now placing his hands together in front of him at the wrists.

"TWO MINUTES!" Piccolo's eyes jumped back and forth between the two Saiyans.

"He's not going to make it!" The bot blasted from the ground, grabbing Goku by the neck. Goku threw a kick straight into his face, succeeding only in getting dropped. The bot came up immediately with a kick to his ribs, the red in his eyes glowing even brighter than before. He grabbed Goku by the back of the head, lifting him up and holding him there for all the world to see.

"Eliminating threat." Electricity crackled down his arm and Goku screamed aloud as the metallic fingers began crushing his head.

"GOKU!" Piccolo started toward the pair, but was passed by an orange blur. Gohan kneed the bot in the forehead, sending him skidding backward a second time. He fell to the ground beside his father, both of them panting.

"Thanks, Gohan. But I don't think even that will be enough. Vegeta still needs a full minute to finish his attack, and there's no way we have enough power to last that long." Gohan stared after the bot.

"I don't see how we have much choice." They both caught their breath as the robot soared over the horizon. "Well, here we go again." They both screamed at the top of their lungs, rebuilding their auras. Fortunately, they never had to use them. Out of nowhere, a white and green blur shot across the canyon, catching the Doof-bot with it and dragging it along.

"Is that...Ferb?" Goku chuckled to himself. "Oh, yeah! He didn't give me his power since it comes from that machine. Go get him, Ferb!"

The young Brit was more than happy to comply, swinging punches and deadly kicks at every ounce of exposed metal on the bot. The two traded blows in midair, spinning completely around and skidding back along the ground as they finally reached another stalemate.

"KAKAROT! TEN SECONDS!" Lightning blasted around Vegeta, and dirt devils cropped up on the ground beneath him. Had he been any lower, the ground would have begun to crack apart.

"DESTROY ALL THREATS. UNSURVIVABLE ATTACK PREPARED." The Doof-bot leapt into the air, coming to a pause just below Vegeta. Its arms both extended toward him and a blue ball of light appeared at the end of each of them. He clapped his hands together and the ball grew to the size of his chest. Up above, Vegeta chuckled.

"Unsurvivable, huh? I guess you did learn something from me after all."

"YOU ARE FINISHED."

"SEE YOU IN OTHERWORLD, FREAK! FINAL FLASH!" Both attacks launched from their creators, screaming through the air. The blue ball transitioned into a beam that clashed against Vegeta's Final Flash, shaking the ground beneath them. Huge boulders cropped up, torn from the ground by the deadly energy that surrounded them.

"Even Vegeta's attack isn't enough. Alright, Gohan. You know what to do."

"Right." The pair of them rose into the air, concentrating energy as they flew. As they came up behind the robot, Gohan tapped it on the shoulder. It's head swiveled around, sparks flying from it's eyes. "Sorry about this. KAAAAA..."

"MEEEEEE..."

"HAAAAA..."

"MEEEEEE..." The robot's eyes bulged as, for the first time, it experienced fear.

"No. Nonononononono."

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Both beams encompassed the robot entirely, surrounding him in blue light.

"Nononononononononononononoooo..." Slowly, trapped inside the raging torrent of destructive energy, the robot's metal exoskeleton began to dissolve. Just afterward, the crossbeams, wires, and the containment capsule dissolved. As this last piece crumbled into nothingness, the beams faded and all three Saiyans fell to the ground, each one laughing. From across the canyon came cries of triumph as Phineas and the gang rushed over to the Z Fighters.

"You did it!" Each of them picked a warrior to grasp in a big hug except for Candace. She lent Vegeta a hand up and gave it a strong shake after he'd regained his feet.

"No...We did it. We couldn't have beaten him without Ferb's help. Thank you all." Goku lifted Phineas onto his shoulder and laughed. "Now, where's the closest buffet?"


End file.
